Quidditch
by WerewolfDoctor
Summary: Oliver Wood plays for Puddlemere United, Harry Potter plays for the Appleby Arrows, but this doesn't stop the two players being friends. Just a little plot bunny that wouldn't leave until I wrote it.


This was it, Harry's first game as an active member of the Appleby Arrows, and who should they be up against but Puddlemere United, where his old Captain was Keeper. Harry had sent a note to Wood suggesting they meet up in the Leaky Cauldron a couple of days before the match (Harry knew Wood would never agree to a drink, however small, the night before a match).

Oliver spotted Harry at the bar and wandered over, his eyes flickered up to Harry's forehead where his scar was conspicuous in its absence. "Muggle makeup," Harry said, "most wizards don't notice it because they're only trained to recognise magical concealments."

Oliver smirked, "Now I'm regretting only knowing you up to your third year. But spill, Potter, how did you get into Quidditch? Everyone was expecting you to be an Auror."

"I know. I even wanted to be Auror for a good while, but that was mostly because Voldemort seemed to have a nasty habit of trying to kill me, and the subject I was really good in was Defence, but when it came down to it I found I'd done enough fighting for several lifetimes. Ron was a bit disappointed since he didn't have his best mate to train with but he understood. And," Harry glanced at Oliver, slightly embarrassed, but if anybody would understand, Oliver would, "do you remember your first time on a broom?"

"No, I don't really. I just remember always knowing that flying was the greatest feeling in the world and anytime not spent on my broom was time wasted."

"Well my first time was the flying lesson with Hooch, you remember?" Oliver smiled; it had been the best news he had been given that year. Things had been hopeless ever since Charlie Weasley had left.

"Well I remember when I first kicked off from the ground, even on those old school brooms everything was just so natural. It was like I had been born to fly, it was just so easy. And the feeling when I was in the air…" Harry didn't have to say anymore, Oliver understood.

"It took me a while to properly get into flying because I wanted to find a team that would be able to properly integrate me and not just want me on the team because I was 'Harry-Bloody-Potter-The-Chosen-Boy-Who-Died'. The Appleby Arrows were perfect."

"Glad you found your team," said Oliver sincerely, then he grinned, "Such a shame you're going to loose."

"You really think your Seeker's that good. Come on, Oliver, you know how good I am."

"Exactly. And I know everyone of your weak spots."

"And I know everyone of yours."

They clinked their glasses of Butterbeer together. Although the win had always been satisfying, neither had truly enjoyed a match that only lasted five minutes, "To a great match." They both said. Harry pulled up his stool, "So what do you think of the other teams?" Oliver eyed him.

"Can't go giving away my precious analysis just like that, Harry. Friendship is friendship, but Quidditch is Quidditch."

"Aw, c'mon. It'll be interesting, The Arrow's analysis versus The Puddles'-"

"Oi!"

"-analysis. It'd be beneficial for both of us."

Oliver grinned, Harry had certainly got somewhat charming and very persuasive since he had last seen him and Oliver happily pulled in his stool to indulge in one of the things he enjoyed best. Talking about Quidditch.

...

Over the years Puddlemere United and the Appleby Arrows had become renowned for having one of the friendliest rivalries in Quidditch history, helped by the fact that many of the members were friends. It was also helped by the fact that the teams were astoundingly evenly matched. Puddlemere United had one of the best Keeper and Chaser teams in the league and the Appleby Arrows had a pair of beaters who seemed to be as psychically linked as the Weasley twins were and, of course, Harry Potter as seeker. Both teams were also very adept at spotting and counteracting each other's strategies.

The teams stood in line as the captains shook hands. Harry nodded to Oliver, who nodded back. They had become close friends over the years, then the whistle was blown and Harry's mind cleared. There were still some who thought that Harry should have become an Auror, but Harry had always known, flying was what made him truly happy.

...

"See you in the England Squad, when you get there," Harry yelled as a parting shot and Oliver laughed as he left. It had become a joke between them. Both of them dreamed of playing in the World Cup and playing for England so they had created a bet of who would get onto the England team first. Neither of them really took it too seriously; in all probability neither of them would get onto the squad, but they both hoped.

...

Harry and Oliver shuffled nervously before their first match against Spain. "A catch in under five minutes," Oliver challenged.

"Don't let a single Quaffle in," Harry replied, "which will be easy since the game will be over so fast."

That match went down in history as one of the longest matches in Quidditch history, especially for an opening game, but for two of exhausted, soaking England players, it felt every bit of the victory it was.


End file.
